Arisa Takamizawa
Arisa Takamizawa (高見沢 アリサ Takamizawa Arisa) is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee and a major character in the Class 1-1 plots of the Love Series. She is introduced as a first year student in Sakuragaoka High School, a friend of Kotaro Enomoto and Hina Setoguchi, and the primary love interest of Ken Shibasaki. She is the focus of Heart no Shuchou. Songs Appearance :Arisa is a short girl with long black hair, styled into two long pigtails and short, blunt bangs, intentionally similar to the way Sena Narumi wears her hair. In middle school, her hair is worn down, showing that it comes down to her back. Personality and Actions :In middle school, Arisa was shown to be somewhat submissive until the bullying incident, going along with what the rest of the class says or does even if she was uncomfortable with it. It was a big weak point for her, given how compassionate she is otherwise, but she is one to own up to her feelings if given a proper push. :She's a very courageous and outgoing girl following the incident, however. She's willing to stick up for her friends, offers them her protection, and also tries to talk with them more. She still has problems with communicating though, given that she feels insecure about the incident and she hates the feeling of being alone. Relationships Ken Shibasaki :Ken and Arisa didn't get along at first, given that she disliked how he carried himself and his constant lax attitude towards life and towards girls, and how Ken kept flirting with her. Part of her did want him to better himself, and told him off at any possibility. Eventually along the way she does fall for him and does enjoy his company somewhat, but she hides it whenever he's around. :When Ken confesses to her, she rebuffs him as always, but her disappointed and hurt reaction to seeing him talk with other girls shows that she does indeed have genuine feelings for him, but thinks he's still playing around due to listening in to his conversation out of context. : :In Namaiki Honey, she eventually opens up to Ken and spends more time with him. She eventually confesses to him near a shrine which is the same setting as in Heart no Shuchou. Kotaro Enomoto :In middle school, Kotaro helped ease the harm of her bullying by cleaning off her desk when it was written on and talking to her occasionally. Because he was one of the first people to help her through her bullying days, Arisa quickly strikes a friendship with him, offering her companionship and protection. :High school had her act as wingman to him, trying to set up situations so that he can spend time with Hina, his crush. it is implied that she may have feelings beyond gratitude though. Hina Setoguchi :As Arisa was still getting used to high school, Hina was one of the first girls who got her to open up when they finally met and conversed, and the two have been friends ever since. Arisa roots for her in her budding relationship with Kotaro, but briefly made Hina think of her as a love rival for Koyuki Ayase due to intentionally coming between them. In actuality, Arisa only did this to make Hina interact with Kotaro more. Kodai Yamamoto :They're in the same friend group, but they don't talk much to each other. Koyuki Ayase :In middle school, she talked to Koyuki at every chance she could get in order to put a wall between the boy and Hina, given that Hina had a crush on him and that Kotarou had a crush on HIna. They did become acquaintances, but nothing more than that. Sena Narumi :Narumi is one of Arisa's role models in life, admiring her beauty and her attitude. After seeing her on television talking about how she doesn't want to give in to people's opinions, Arisa changes her hairstyle to match hers. :They both go to Sakuragaoka following Arisa's first year in high school. As both her underclassman and as her fan, Arisa is absolutely starstruck meeting her. Karen Miura :A girl that Arisa knew in middle school. Arisa offers to talk with her when they first interact, due to her being isolated from her peers, but she stops when the class makes her give into pressure. But when she finds her resolve again, Arisa tells the girl that she doesn't have to stand for her treatment, and the girl is grateful that Arisa talked to her and supported her. Following Arisa's bullying however, the girl begins to ignore her and doesn't interact with her for the rest of middle school. Arisa is still somewhat sore about the experience. :She sees the girl again while they go to a fast food restaurant, but because they're separated by a building, they don't interact. Just seeing the girl again makes Arisa uncomfortable and sad. Trivia Category:Girls Category:Class 1-1